Quand tout a basculé
by Nian is Delena
Summary: Bosco, Kim, Jimmy et Yokas sont de très bon amies ; malheureusement deux clans vont finir par se former après certaines dispute pour finir pourquoi pas par des réconciliations !


**Fan fiction sur la série New York 911 : personnage présent : JIMMY/KIM/BOSCO ET YOKAS**

**Les personnages souffre et ils ne m'appartiennent pas alors je remercie NBC ainsi que EDWARD ALLEN BERNERO ET JOHN WELLS ! **

**Résumé**_**: Bosco, Kim, Jimmy et Yokas sont de très bon amies malheureusement deux clans vont finir par se former après certaines dispute pour finir pourquoi pas par des réconciliations !**_

**Lundi 18 janvier dans le secteur 55 **

**DEVANT LA CASERNE **

KIM : Salut

JIMMY : (….)

KIM : Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

JIMMY : Et toi tu comptes continuer à me gonfler ? !

KIM : Ecoute Jimmy, je suis désoler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, vraiment mais tu y es quand même pour quelque chose !

JIMMY : Ne remet pas la faute sur moi tu veux ! C'est toi qui n'assume pas !

KIM : Comment assumer ! Tout est si compliquer depuis que tu es avec ….

JIMMY : BROOKE ?

KIM : OUI ! Avec Brooke ! Tu es avec elle et tu me dis que tu m'aime, tu veux que j'en pense quoi ! Oui moi aussi je t'aime mais tu es en couple alors je n'allais pas te rendre ton baiser qui n'est pas du tout approprier !

JIMMY : OK !

KIM : ok quoi ? Et Jimmy !... Jimmy ! On n'a pas finis !

JIMMY : OH SI ! ON A BIEN FINIS !

KIM : (tout doucement en se passant une main dans les cheveux) oh ce n'est pas vrai ….

**55 CHARLIE : A LA MEME HEURE**

SULLY : Tu es malade ?

DAVIS : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

SULLY : Tu n'as pas adressé un mot depuis que l'on est dans cette voiture …

DAVIS : Ouai c'est ma mère, elle n'est pas bien en ce moment et elle ne veut pas me dire ce qui lui arrive mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi mal c'est à la mort de mon père … j'en déduis qu'un homme est derrière tous sa ….

SULLY : AH ….

DAVIS : Quoi ?

SULLY : C'est de ma faute …

DAVIS : QUOI !

SULLY : Hier ta mère ma embrasser, je lui ai rendu puis je l'ai repoussé pour m'enfuir….

DAVIS : Ta fais quoi ! Est-ce que tu te fous de moi !

SULLY : Je sais, je suis désolé …

DAVIS : Désolé ! Sa suffis pas !

SULLY : DAVIS ! …. Davis !

_Davis quitte la voiture …. Et rentre au poste à pieds …_

**55 DAVID : TOUJOURS A LA MEME HEURE**

YOKAS : BOSCO…., ….. Bosco…ne me fait pas sa bosco, ne t'éloigne pas de moi …

BOSCO : Tu m'as mentis !

YOKAS : Oui, je sais et je sais aussi que c'est une erreur je m'en rends compte maintenant mais il s'agit de ma vie privé bosco…

BOSCO: Dans ce cas arrête de me parler de ta vie à tout bout de champ ! De Fred, Emilie, Charlie …. Tu me raconte tout sauf le plus important ! Alors à quoi je te sers hein ! À quoi je te sers FAITH !

YOKAS : (…)

BOSCO : Tu ne réponds pas ? … j'en déduis que je ne suis qu'un partenaire avec qui tu es enfermer durant 8H par jour et a qui tu fais la conversation pour passer le temps !

YOKAS : Ne dis pas de bêtise bosco…

BOSCO : Alors répond moi ! Dit moi que durant c'est 10 année de service tous les deux je me suis tromper sur notre amitié et que…

YOKAS : Hé !

BOSCO : QUOI ?!

YOKAS : Ne dit pas des choses pareilles ….

BOSCO : Alors répond moi !

YOKAS : (…)

BOSCO : ok ! J'ai compris …

**POSTE 55 : DANS LES VESTIAIRES**

_**Personne ne s'adresse le moindre mot Sully et Davis s'ignorent et bosco et yokas ne se lâche même pas un regard …**_

SWERSKI** : **Bonsoir tout le monde! Trèsbien je viens vous prévenir qu'il y a du changement dans les deux équipes Bosco et Sully vous faite équipes ensemble des maintenant et jusqu'as nouvelle ordre ainsi que Davis avec yokas … voilà tout bonne soirée a tous

_Sous les yeux de Bosco et Sully …_

DAVIS : HEY ! Alors on fait équipe ensemble demain ! Ça va être chouette.

YOKAS : Oui ! Hâte de voir ce que tu vaux Davis…

BOSCO : FOCU…

YOKAS : BOSCO !

DAVIS : Tu as un problème Bosco ?

BOSCO : Fait attention avec qui tu parles Davis ! C'est juste un conseil !

DAVIS : Quesque tu veux dire par là ?

YOKAS : Rien oublis Davis, il ne veut rien dire !

BOSCO : Ouai je ne veux rien dire hein ! Je fais comme toi !

_Yokas sort du vestiaire avec Davis en lançant un regard noir à bosco … qui finis par les suivre avec Sully … sans le vouloir ils se dirigent tous vers la caserne des pompier pour rejoindre Kim et Jimmy ..._

**DEVANT LA CASERNE **

YOKAS : HEY Salut tous les deux, vous venez boire un coup avec nous ? Quand je dis-nous je parle de Davis et moi …

KIM : Pourquoi ? Vous ne sortez pas tous les deux ?

SULLY : (à bosco) : Je ne sais pas, on sort ?

BOSCO : (en regardant yokas) Bien sûr, on va discuter entre amis ! Et boire entre amis !

_C'est lors de cette soirée que l'on put distinguer les clans …_

**LE LENDEMAIN SUR UNE FUSILLADE : TOUT LE MONDE EST PRESENT POMPIER, SECOURISTE AINSI QUE LA POLICE EVIDEMENT**

_C'est alors que YOKAS et SULLY sont touchés et Jimmy prit dans une explosion … _

**AU MEME MOMENT **

BOSCO : FAAIIIIIITHHHHHH !

DAVIS : OH MON DIEU SULLYYY !

KIM: oh non Jimmy!... JIMMY!

_Jimmy sort des flammes saines et sauves …KIM court vers lui et le prend dans ces bras… _

KIM : OH JIMMY ! J'ai eu si peur … Jimmy, je t'aime ! Oui je t'aimeeeee ! (Ils finissent par s'embrasser)

DAVIS : SULLY ! SULLY ! Comment tu vas?

SULLY : DA …DAVIS !

DAVIS : NON ne dit rien Sully ! Les secouristes arrive ça va allez ! Je suis désoler pour y hier Sully ! Désoler !

SULLY : Ce n'est….ce n'est pas grave Davis ! C'est moi qui suis désolé …EX….EXCUSE MOI !...

DAVIS : je te pardonne Sully … !

BOSCO : FAITH ! …. Faith comment tu vas?

YOKAS : Bosco….

BOSCO : Chuuut … hé ne dit rien faith… chuut ça va aller les secouristes arrive ne t'en fait pas …

YOKAS : bosco écoute moi ….

BOSCO : (en lui tenant la main) je t'écoute faith …

YOKAS : Je suis désolé bosco… de ne t'avoir rien dit mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiété ….

BOSCO : non faith c'est moi…c'est moi qui suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça !

YOKAS : tu es mon meilleur a…amis bosco …

_Bosco embrasse yokas sur le front avec les larmes aux yeux et lui lâche la main pour laisser faire les secouristes, c'est alors que faith ferme les yeux et perd connaissance …_


End file.
